parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTankEngine76's ERTL Thomas Stuff That He Has
Here is a list of ERTL Thomas and Friends toys that ThomasTankEngine76 has. List Train Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Stepney *City of Truro *Flying Scotsman *Neil *Wilbert *Sixteen *Lady *Harvey *Emily *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Devious Diesel *Daisy *Mavis *D261 *D199 *Bear *Derek *Arry *Bert *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge *Salty *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Godred *Culdee *Lord Harry *Jock *Frank Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Old Coaches *Express Coaches *Gordon's Special Coaches *Sodor Mail Coaches *Isabel *Old Slow Coach *Troublesome Trucks *S.C.Ruffey *Milk and Tar Tankers *Sodor Fuel Tankers *Silly Trucks *Chinese Dragon *Henry's Log Wagon *The Breakdown Train *Spiteful Brake Van *Toad *Pump Truck *Slate Trucks *Gunpowder Vans *Catherine Road Vehicles *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Scrap Trevor *Harold *Bulgy *George *Caroline *Butch *Thumper *Lorry 1 *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Alfie *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Soft-sided Lorry *Sodor Mail Van *Fire Engine *Sodor Taxi *Dyson Low Loader *Crane *Tiger Moth (sold as Bi-Plane) *Cranky *Bulstrode *The Canal Boat *Sir Topham Hatt and Porter *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley Prototype *Prototype Percy *Prototype Duck, Bill, Ben, Diesel, Harold and Trevor *Prototype Duck *Bill *Ben *Prototype Bluebell *Prototype Stepney *Prototype Wilbert *Prototype Sixteen *Prototype Lady *Prototype Diesel *Prototype Daisy *BoCo *Prototype D199 *Prototype Mavis *Prototype Class 40 *Prototype Derek *Prototype Derek *'Arry Prototype *Bert Prototype *Alternative Prototype Versions *Prototype Splatter *Prototype Dodge *Prototype Skarloey *Prototype Duke *Prototype Smudger *Prototype Bertram *Prototype Lord Harry *Prototype Troublesome Truck 1 *Prototype Troublesome Truck 2 *Gordon's Special Coaches prototype *Old Slow Coach Prototype *S.C. Ruffey prototype *Tar and Milk Tanker Prototype *Prototype Trevor *Prototype Caroline *Prototype Butch *Prototype Thumper *Lorry 2 prototype *Lorry 3 prototype *Prototype Jack *Prototype Soft-sided Lorry *George RWS prototype *Prototype Harold *Prototype Bulstrode *Prototype Sir Topham Hatt *Prototype Porter *Prototype Play Track Special Edition Metallic Engines *Metallic Thomas *50th Anniversary Gold Thomas *Silver Millennium Thomas *Metallic Henry *Metallic James *Metallic Percy *Metallic Rheneas *Metallic Sir Handel *Metallic Rusty *Metallic Duncan *Metallic Duke *Metallic Lord Harry Multi-Packs *Limited Edition Gift Pack *Thomas and the Christmas Tree Gift Set Miscellaneous *Thomas and Mr. Conductor *Musical Thomas *Christmas Thomas Multi-Packs *Three pack of Bertie, Harold and Thomas *Three pack of Thomas, James and Henry *Toby, Henry and Henrietta three pack *Five pack of Lady, Old Coaches, Wilbert and Terence *Thomas, George, Lady, Gunpowder Wagons, Fire Engine and Butch *Bertie, James and Henry *Six Pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Percy, Terence and Harold *Six Pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Rheneas and Duncan *Bulgy, Thomas, Rheneas, the Breakdown Train, Tar Wagon, Bulstrode, Trevor, Percy, Milk Wagon and Gordon *Thomas, Percy, James, S.C. Ruffey, The Fat Controller, Harold and Bertie Gift Set *Thomas, Diesel and S.C. Ruffey set *Autism Awareness Pack with Thomas and Lady *Terence, James and Percy set *Percy and S.C. Ruffey *Thomas, the Fat Controller and Porter *Five Pack with Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Lord Harry and Bluebell *Six Pack with Edward, Mavis, Daisy, Duck and the Troublesome Trucks *Five Pack with Thomas, Toby, Duke, Old Slow Coach and Harold *Five Pack with Thomas, Percy, James, Skarloey and S. C. Ruffey Sets *Thomas and Percy Playset *Seaport Playset *Wellsworth Station Carry-Along Playset *Branch Line Playtrack *Tunnel *Crane Accessory Set *Water Tower *Windmill *Turntable Playtrack *Real Sounds Playset *Quarry Loading Accessory Set *Stationhouse Playtrack *Stationhouse *Sodor Viaduct Bridge Playset *Bridge Accessory Set *Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gift set *Ertl Thomas Deluxe Playset *Ertl Thomas Level Crossing Accessory Set *12 Piece Super Set *Peep! Peep! Thomas Set *Five Piece Value Set Gold Rail Vehicles *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie *Clarabel *Bertie *Ben *Bill *Harold *Foolish Freight Car *Troublesome Truck Playsets *Ffarquhar *Lower Suddery *Turntable *Sodor Shipping Sets *Thomas, Percy, Annie & Clarabel Playset (no track; made from card) *Playtrack mat *Starter set (including 8 pieces of track, Thomas, Annie & Clarabel) *Circle Line set (including Percy and Express Coaches) *Real Sounds Playset *Branchline Playtrack *Turntable Playtrack *Deluxe Playtrack (featuring branchline and turntable playtracks and water tower and crane accessories) *Water tower Accessory Set *Crane Accessory Set *Windmill Accessory Set *Tunnel Accessory Set *Quarry Loading Accessory Set *Crossing Accessory Set *Stationhouse Accessory Set *Diecast Engines with track *Skarloey with two points *Duncan with two points *Toby with four curves *Oliver with four curves *Stepney with four curves *Rheneas with four curves *Percy with four straights *Sir Handel with four straights *Roundhouse and Carry Case Deluxe Set *Sodor Viaduct Bridge Playset (includes Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt's Car and Old Coaches) *Sodor Mainline Playtrack (featuring Real Sounds Stationhouse, Road Bridge and Level Crossing Accessories) *Thomas Playset (includes Thomas, Percy and two Express coaches; released 2001) *Peep! Peep! Thomas Set (includes Carrying Case, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and track) *Branch Line Playset - Extra Added Value Pack (includes George, Bertie, Thomas and Wilbert) *Turntable and Engine Shed Accessory Set *Road Bridge Accessory Set *2x Straight Track *2x Points Track *2x Curved Track *Die-cast Engines with track *Diesel with four points *Construction Playset *Seaport Playset *Railyard Carry-Along *Wellsworth Station Carry-Along Playset *Playmat (3'x5') Category:ThomasTankEngine76